


Dangerous Soulmate

by Carolina1k



Series: Dangerous Soulmate [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Organized Crime, Soulmates, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Axel needs a new secretary, but hiring a new one comes with a little unexpected surprises. Now Axel has to figure out what to do.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dangerous Soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dangerous Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaoru_chibimaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/gifts).



> So this is a surprise birthday fic that needed to be written. <3 Kaoru_chibimaster so enjoy!

Axel sat in his office, going through all the resumes as he waited for the first one to show up for his interview. He wasn’t a fan of going through the process of getting himself a new secretary, but he knew he had no choices in that. Axel ran his hand through his spiky red hair dreading the next few hours. As he went through his first couple of people, but none stood out to him. On the next person he felt like something being written on his wrist. He couldn’t check what the writing was until the guy he was interviewing left. 

Once he left, he checked his wrist just to see the address of his office written there. The address made him wonder if his soulmate was applying for the secretary position but before he had the chance to ponder it, he was informed that his next interviewee has arrived. The person that walked in was a blonde spiked hair guy. He approached Axel’s, and as he got closer Axel stood up to shake his hand. 

“Hello sir, my name is Roxas. It’s a pleasure to meet you?” 

“Hello Roxas, the name Axel. Got it memorized?”

“Yes sir.” he responded with a small smile. 

“Now then tell me a little about why you want to work here?” Axel asked. 

“Well Sir, I always wanted to work for a company such as yours.” 

“That sounds just as much as a rehearsed answer as the last three.” Axel responded, ready to write this interviewee off as well.” 

“That may be so but it’s not a lie. I did always want to work here but not as a secretary, but I know I have to start somewhere.” Roxes responded, throwing all caution out the window. If the guy was already ready to write him off, then he might as well be honest with his intentions. 

“Now that's the answer I was looking for. You’re hired!” he started with a big grin. 

“Thank you, Sir. But I must ask why?”

“I like to know who I will be working with. Plus, every time I have said this the person replied with more facts about themselves and how they are the perfect person for the job, but you went for your intentions and I liked that.” Axel explained. 

“When do I start?”

“Monday.” Axel stated as he stood up. Roxas took that as a que to also stand up. The two shook hands and Roxas left the office. 

Even though Axel has decided to hire Roxas he still has to go through the rest of the interviews. Once he was done, he decided to finally write back to his soulmate.  _ ‘So, is this address a place you want to finally meet?’  _ He wrote, wondering if his soulmate will respond to him. ‘ _ No!”  _ He responded simply. ‘ _ Fine. So, what is that place anyways?”.  _ Axel asked with a smirk wondering if he would respond to that. `If _ you must know, it’s the place of my new employment.’ _

With that response he realized that the blonde he hired today was his soulmate. This made things a little bit more complicated for Axel. Even though he wanted to tell Roxas that they were soulmates, he decided not to just yet. 

For the next few days, the two talked a little through the soul bound. Axel felt bad for ignoring his soulmate for so long but back then it was more his soulmates own good. Now that he met his soulmate, he regretted never responding to him. Even so, he still believed that it would have been better if they weren’t soulmates. But he also couldn’t deny that there is something there. 

Monday came far quicker than Axel wanted to as his other job kept him busy all weekend. He didn’t want to get up and get ready, but he had to keep up some appearances. He followed his usual routine and made it to the office a little earlier than he normally would. At the desk in front of his office Roxas was already setting up.

“Good morning Sir.” Roxas said as he saw the man get closer.

“Morning. When you’re ready I want to go over everything with you.” Axel stated and went into his office.

As he waited for Roxas to settle in and have everything set up he decided to mess around with his soulmate. He started to draw a design on his arm. He started on his forearm, where it could be hidden, and slowly made his way down to the hand. The design itself was a flame spreading across. Before he could continue down the hand, he gets a message.  _ ‘Knock it off! Your going to get me fired!’ _ Axel smirked knowing he was getting under his skin. Before he could respond there was a knock on his door. Knowing it was Roxas he told him to come in. He could tell the blonde was a little heated but barely showing it.

“You wanted to discuss everything Sir?”

“Yes, here are all the meetings that were scheduled before you came on.” Axel stated as he handed him a sheet of paper. “This is all the times I will be unavailable, and nothing should be scheduled for those days and times.” Axel continued handing Roxas another sheet of paper. “Here are names and numbers of priority people. If they request a meeting with me, it will happen ASAP. “Axel said, giving Roxas another sheet of paper and eyeing his reaction.

“Understood Sir. I do have one question. Do these people override the availability sheet?”

Axel though for a moment before responding, “For now I’m going to say no they don’t. If they insist that it is important, let me know and I’ll decide.”

“Understood.” Roxas replied, as he made notes.

Axel watched Roxas as he took notes. As he waited to continue, he started to doodle on his palm. He noticed out the blonde’s face twitched in annoyance but didn’t stop writing. Once he was done Axel pulled out another paper. “This is a list of everything else required from you. I would suggest you become familiar with it.”

“Yes Sir. Is this it?”

“Yes.” Axel responded, using the head he doodled on to tell him he can leave.

With a nod Roxas left the office. Not even five minutes have passed when an angry Roxas came back into the office.

“Are you my soulmate and did you hire me because you knew?” He asked glaring at Axel.

“Yes, I am but I didn’t realize until after I already hired you.”

“So, you didn’t hire me just because I am your soulmate.”

“No, you got this job fair and square.”

“Ok” Roxas responded, finally calming down. “What now?”

“We take this slow and won’t let the bond interfere with work.” Axel simply stated.

“Alright.” He sighed. “Sorry for just bursting in here.”

“It alright, I can understand it could be upsetting.”

“Just promise me we will talk about it soon.” Roxas stated a little lost

“Of course.”

With that he got one last nod form Roxes before he exits the office. Not soon after that he was told that someone was here to see him. The person that came in was Saix, one of his only friends and as well as his right-hand man.

“I see you’ve already got a new secretary.” Saix stated as he sat down.

“I’m kind of worried.” Axel stated

“What? That he turns out like the last one and tries to sell us out? “

“No, that I’m going to get him killed.”

“Why are you so concerned over a secretary?” Saix asked, a little confused.

“Because he’s my soulmate.” Axel stated, showing him the writing on his hand.

“You know that’s dangerous with what we do?” Saix asked, now very serious. “If anyone finds out how important he is, it could get him killed or us.”

“You think I don’t know that. That’s why I’ve never responded to him before. “Axel responded, feeling a little offended.

“Then why risk it?”

“Because I let myself believe there wouldn’t be any harm in just talking to him.”

“Well it's too late to go back now. So, the question now is, how do you want to proceed.”

“I want to keep him out of this life as long as I can.” Axel stated sadly knowing that eventually his soulmate will find out.

“Alright the less people that know about him the better. I think for now this information should stay just in the top circle.”

“Your right and I plan on it staying that way.”

“As much as I love talking about your love life, we need to talk business.”


End file.
